


Et helt annet sted i universet

by CiaraSky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Texting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiaraSky/pseuds/CiaraSky
Summary: Isak slept a full night, Jonas invited him to a party and Isak decided to text Even about the drawing.





	1. Jeg liker den

Lørdag, 07:46

 

He could finally sleep. He had fallen into bed yesterday night, shut his eyes and woken up about five minutes ago, no recollection of any dreams, but he was grateful.

Isak rubbed the sleep from his eyes and felt around his bed for his phone and found it off to the side. He unlocked it and found a message from Jonas.

 

_Fredag, 23:13:_

_Got something planned tomorrow? We’re going to a party_

 

Isak stared at the message for a few seconds before he bopped himself against the wall and typed out a reply.

 

_What kind of party?_

 

Isak hit the Send-button and locked his phone. He chewed on his lip as he gazed at the opposite wall and thought about yesterday. All those sleepless nights, and in the end it all turned out alright – at least the Jonas part. There were still Mahdi and Magnus as well as the girls and... well... Even.

Speaking of Even, Isak remembered the drawing he had found in his pocket. He looked over at the bedside table on which the drawing was lying and took the paper.

He looked at the lone Isak, eating a kardemomme-lacking cheese sandwich, and then over at the parallel-universe Isak-og-Even with their kardemomme-spiced cheese sandwiches and he couldn’t help but smile. He did wonder though...

Isak took his phone again and opened his messages and tapped on the conversation with Even.

 

_How did you sneak that into my pocket?_

 

He had stopped counting how many times he had typed something out before he had eventually deleted it because he thought Even wouldn’t want to talk to him anyway. But this time he pressed the Send-button without hesitation. He was still mad – sad? – about seeing Even kiss Sonja but he couldn’t help still feeling all those other things for Even.

Isak got up to get dressed when he heard his phone vibrate and he rushed back over to his bed and snatched up his phone. But it was only a “Four New Updates Available” notification. Isak deleted it and went back to getting dressed. He put on sweatpants and a hoodie before he put his phone into the pants’ pocket and went into the hallway and the kitchen.

“Isaaaak,” Eskild greeted him and Isak looked at him with big eyes.

“You’re home?” he asked as he sat down opposite Eskild at the table.

“Eh... ja?” Eskild replied and sent him a mocking look. But then he grinned and Isak felt the knot in his stomach unwind. “Got a freeeee weekend,” the redhead elaborated and stretched out his arms to imply how much free time he had.

“Hyggelig,” Isak agreed and took a banana from the fruit bowl but then, when he caught Eskild still grinning at him, settled for an apple. Eskild pouted but Isak ignored him. He took a bite and watched as the hand on the clock counted the seconds away. He was about to take another bite when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Isak dropped the apple on the table and fished his phone out. He glanced at the notification and saw that it was a reply from Even.

He felt the heat creep into his cheeks and his heartbeat accelerate as he typed in his pass code, failed, typed again, failed again, and then finally got his phone unlocked. He opened the convo and read Even’s message.

 

_I dag, 07:58_

_Do you like it?_

 

Isak scrunched his eyebrows. He could feel Eskild staring at him but he didn’t lift his head to meet the other guy’s eyes. He was about to type _Don’t change the subject_ when his phones vibrated again and a new text from Even popped up.

_Bare kødda_

 

Now the three little dots appeared, showing that Even was writing another text, and Isak swallowed.

“Even?” Eskild then asked into the silence and Isak looked up at him. He pressed his lips together and nodded and in return, Eskild smiled cautiously. But before he could answer, the vibration from his phone got his attention again.

 

_Put it there during your last break when you were in the gym_

Isak kept staring at the text until Eskild harrumphed, causing Isak to look up.

“You’re head over heels, aren’t you?” Eskild said, more of a statement than a question, and Isak stopped breathing for a second. “It’s ok, you know,” Eskild continued and Isak slowly felt the air fill his lungs again.

“It’s just...” Isak started and looked down at his phone, the screen now black again.

“He’s not into you?” Eskild tried but Isak shook his head.

“I... I just don’t know,” Isak said after a few moments of silence and looked at Eskild again. The other boy nodded slightly and stayed silent. Another few moments passed. “He has a girlfriend.”

“Ouch,” Eskild said and grimaced. “Sorry to hear that.”

Isak shrugged his shoulders and traced endless 8’s on his phone screen.

“It’s all fucked,” Isak said and sighed.

“Nei da, Isak,” Eskild disagreed, but without a smile this time.

Buzz, buzz.

Isak unlocked his phone again to another message from Even.

_But did you? Like it, I mean_

 

Suddenly, Eskild was standing beside Isak and looked over his shoulder at his phone screen.

“Like _what_?” Eskild asked shocked. “Did he send you a pikkbilde?”

Isak couldn’t help but laugh at this.

“Oh my God Eskild, no,” Isak pressed out between his laughs before he pointed a thumb in the direction of his bedroom. “He drew something for me.”

“Drew something?” Eskild exclaimed like it was the most outrageous thing he heard all week. “Oh boy, what’s next? Moving in together? A proposal? A _dog_?”

“Hold opp!” Isak said, still laughing, as he looked down at his phone again.

“Shaving each other’s backs?” he still went on though and Isak sent him a death glare. Eskild held up his hands in apology and sat back down on his chair. “Men, seriøst: You really think he’s not feeling the same as you?”

Isak chewed on the inside of his cheek as he thought about that question. Thought about all the times he had been alone with Even, talking about every goddamn thing there was, thought about their kisses, the drawings...

“I don’t kn-“

“You don’t know, you don’t know. Isak, trust my perfect, unfailing gay senses on this –“ Isak had to stifle his laugh “– when I tell you that he is crazy for you. And now answer that text.”

Eskild motioned his head at Isak’s phone and the younger boy unlocked the screen again to type out his answer.

 

_Ja_

_Jeg liker den_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might suspect, chapter 2 will take place at the party ;) but it's almost 11 now so my brain is like "SLEEP".
> 
> PS: I am psychic. I wrote this before we got the text from Isak to Even telling him he liked the drawing and asking how Even got it into his pocket. Like WHAT


	2. As close to a guy as it gets

Lørdag, 20:11

 

Isak sipped on his beer as Jonas, Magnus and Mahdi discussed the looks of some random girl. Jonas kept shooting him questioning looks but Isak just smiled.

“Anyway she has the nicest tits I have ever seen,” Mahdi said and Isak subtly rolled his eyes, thinking nobody would notice, but Magnus caught him doing it.

“Dude what’s wrong with you?” Magnus asked and looked from Isak to Mahdi to then Jonas, who shook his head with his eyes were wide open. Magnus scrunched his eyebrows and glanced between Isak and Jonas. There was silence for a few moments, only the music playing in the background. “Can one of you please tell me what’s going on between you two?”

Jonas caught Isak’s gaze and they shared a few silent glances.

Isak felt the knot in his stomach again as all three of his friends looked at him and he tried to swallow the lump away.

“Are you two gay for each other or what?” Mahdi broke the silence and Isak’s jaw dropped.

“Would that be a problem?” Jonas immediately retorted and Mahdi looked shocked.

“No, dude. Fuck,” Mahdi said as Magnus replied “Of course not.”

“We’re not, though,” Jonas explained and then shot Isak a cautious look. With a small nod Isak encouraged his best friend to go on. “Well... I’m not.”

As Magnus and Mahdi comprehended what Jonas just said, they turned to Isak with puzzled looks. Isak clenched his jaw as, again, everyone looked at him. His fingers dug into the fabric of the chair he was sitting in and he couldn’t help but sink further into the cushions.

“You’re in love with Jonas?” Mahdi asked and Jonas started laughing. Mahdi looked over at Jonas but Magnus kept studying Isak.

“You’re gay?” he asked, his voice soft, when Jonas’ laugh died away.

Isak licked his lips and wanted to say something. Something like “I’m not gay-gay”, “I just don’t find girls attractive like that” and “I’m only gay for Even”, but none of that came out.

“No wonder you made out with Emma, of all girls. She’s as close to a guy as it gets,” Magnus said and then all three of the boys were laughing and Isak stared at them. After a second, he felt the smile on his face and blinked a tear away.

“That’s why you been so weird lately?” Mahdi asked when he stopped laughing and Isak nodded. Jonas shook his head at this, still grinning.

“Bro, why didn’t you tell us?” Magnus asked and again, only the music filled the room.

Isak rubbed his thumb over the side of his beer can and halfheartedly shrugged his shoulders.

“I can’t believe you,” Magnus said and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “More girls for us then, I guess.”

And that was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. So I KNOW I said chapter 2 would be at the party but inspiration was like, nah, make him come out to Magnus and Mahdi first. So yeah. Next chapter will be at the party tho! :D (also please excuse the shortness of this chapter, next will deffo be longer)


	3. Ninja Powers

 

Lørdag, 21:52

 

“What about that guy?” Magnus said and pointed at a guy leaning against the kitchen counter. Isak shook his head.

“Or him?” Mahdi tried and pointed at another dude. “He looks a lot like Emma.”

Mahdi and Jonas laughed and Isak shook his head at them with a grin.

“No,” he then said when the boys were able to listen to him again, and Isak looked around the room.

“Hm... what about him?” Magnus pressed on, nodding at yet another guy and Isak shook his head again. Mahdi scrunched his eyebrows at him.

“I thought you were gay.”

“Just ‘cause he’s gay doesn’t mean he thinks every guy’s attractive,” Jonas stated and once again, Isak wanted to hug him, tightly.

“So you got a type?” Magnus asked and looked at Isak with raised eyebrows.

This time, Jonas didn’t come to his help and Isak waited as the silence between them dragged on.

He played out the responses in his mind before finally settling on one.

“More like a... guy.”

Magnus’ and Mahdi’s eyes grew wide as they realized what that meant. Magnus was the first one to get a grip on himself.

“Nice. So who is it?” he asked but Mahdi rolled his eyes. Jonas glared at him.

“You got a problem?” he asked as he shoved himself between Isak and Mahdi without attracting attention. “Because if you do you can fuck off.”

The two boys stared each other down for a few seconds before someone bumped into Isak’s back and then slung an arm around his and Jonas’s shoulder.

“Isaaak,” Eva said as her usual group of girls appeared behind her. “Look what I brought you. Jonas told me you’ve been having a hard time lately.”

Eva unslung her arm from Jonas and offered him a can of beer. Isak took it from her but not without shooting Jonas an irritated look.

“So glad to see you!” Eva then said cheerfully before she pressed a kiss to his cheek and disappeared into the crowd. Isak stared at the spot where the crowd closed behind her, and then down at the beer. Shrugging his shoulders to himself, he opened it and took a sip.

*

Four beers down and his bladder was about to explode. Isak made his way for the bathroom and was glad to find it unoccupied.

Locking himself in, he pulled down the zipper on his pants and peed. When he was finished, he zipped his pants again but something was weird. He quickly realized that the source of weirdness was his left back pocket. He slid his hand inside and his fingers met paper. He pulled it out, knitting his eyebrows, and unfolded it.

His breathing stuttered when he realized that it was yet another drawing from Even. In regular fashion it was a two-part drawing. On the left it was Isak, standing with Jonas and what was obviously supposed to be Mahdi and Magnus. And watching from the distance was Even with a thought bubble saying “Thinking about parallel-universe Isak”.

On the right, as usual, it said “SAMME TID ET HELT ANNET STED I UNIVERSET”. Below, it showed Isak and Even, kissing.

Isak just stared at the paper until his gaze became unfocused and all that was there was thought. Before he could stop himself he had his phone out and the conversation with Even open.

 

_I dag, 22:39_

_How did you do that????_

 

Isak stared at his screen and waited for Even to respond. Someone pounded on the door shouting at him to get out but Isak ignored it. But then the pounding grew louder and more aggressive and finally, Isak gave up and unlocked the door. He was met by a horde of angry looking people who shouted at him as he squeezed himself past them.

Isak wasn’t yet ready to return to his friends and looked around for a quiet space. He found a door at the end of the hallway, peeked inside and saw that it was some kind of office. He turned on the light, closed the door and dropped into the office chair. The party music was muffled here.

Isak pulled the drawing out from where he had stuffed it into his back pocket and looked at it again.

His eyes roamed over the lines of the drawing and where his and Even’s sketched mouths met.

Buzz, buzz.

Isak dropped the drawing on the desk and scrambled for his phone. He pressed the home button and the screen lit up, telling him Even had replied.

 

_Ninja powers_

 

Isak grinned at the response, unlocked the screen and started typing.

 

_No but seriously, I didn’t even see you_

 

It seemed like Even had just been waiting for a response as well because the three little dots appeared only a few moments later. Isak wiggled his leg impatiently when suddenly, some kissing people shoved the door open and stumbled to a halt at the sudden brightness.

“Yes?” Isak asked and looked at them as they untangled from each other.

“Can you leave?” the guy asked and Isak felt his eyes widen.

“You wanna fuck in an office?” he asked in return but got up from the chair anyway and snatched the drawing from the desk.

“Better than the living room sofa,” the guy answered and went back to devouring the girl as Isak pulled the door shut.

Buzz, buzz.

 

_Come out back?_

 

Isak didn’t even bother to reply but made his way to the patio door. And sure enough did he spot Even sitting on a bench under a bald tree in one corner of the garden, his hood up. As he walked over, Even looked up from his phone and after he recognized Isak, the startled expression gave way to a smile.

Isak felt his heart clench up at the sight but still sat down next to Even. For seconds, neither of them said anything. The silence stretched on and on until Even took a deep breath.

“I broke up with Sonja.”

Isak looked up and at Even as the music and the chatter of all the people roared in his ears and he couldn’t help to just keep looking straight into Even’s eyes.

“I love Sonja. But it feels like I’m missing something vital when I’m not with you. It’s not the same with her. Hasn’t been for quite some time.” The words fell from his lips rapidly like he wanted to get them out before he was able to stop himself.

Isak was still staring at Even and he saw how the other boy squirmed under his stare.

“Say something?” Even pleaded and leaned closer.

“I...” Isak started but didn’t find the right words. “You... does this... are we...?”

Isak blushed from embarrassment but Even didn’t seem to notice. Instead, he smiled and Isak felt the iron grip on his heart getting tighter.

“I wanna be with _you_ , Isak,” he said and stopped Isak from stuttering any more this way. “In case you didn’t get that yet.”

Isak closed and opened his mouth, trying to find a response to this, but he was lost. Even bit his lip as his eyes roamed Isak’s face before he leaned yet closer, his shoulder pressing against Isak’s, his face so close to Isak that he could see the separate lashes and the way Even’s pupils dilated.

“Can I kiss you?” Even asked and Isak felt himself falling although he really wasn’t. But he was, a bit. And a lot, at the same time.

So he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop I know we all need fluff so yeah this is basically what this whole fic is. fluff fluff fluff. idk how much longer this will be but i'll just go with the flow.


	4. They were good

Lørdag, 22:52

 

Even closed the last bit of space that was between them and met Isak’s lips. Isak’s breath hitched at the contact and how soft Even’s lips felt against his. Even brought a hand up and placed it on Isak’s cheek, gently rubbing a thumb across it. Isak’s hand found the front of Even’s hoodie and he grabbed it, pulling Even towards him. Their legs got tangled, their shoulders pressing against one another and Isak hated how they couldn’t get closer.

Isak pressed his lips more forcefully onto Even’s and he felt Even’s tongue flick over his bottom lip. A tingly feeling made the hair on his arms stand up and he brought his hand up to curl it around the back of Even’s neck. Even’s breathing accelerated and his fingers dug into Isak’s skin.

When their lips parted for a second, Even leaned his forehead against Isak’s to let both of them catch their breaths.

“Can we leave?” Even mumbled and Isak felt like his skin was touching white-hot iron wherever it met Even’s.

“Ja,” he answered breathlessly and let himself be pulled to his feet by Even. Even kept holding his hand as they made their way inside and through the crowd. Isak felt like everyone was watching them when in reality, nobody gave a damn.

As they walked towards the cluster of bikes locked to the fence in the front yard, Even let go off Isak’s hand and fumbled for the key to his lock. Isak watched him, studied the curve of his back, the way his muscles worked under the fabric of his hoodie, the way a strand of hair fell into his eyes as he leaned forward to unlock his bike.

Even must’ve felt that Isak was staring at him because he looked at him over his shoulder and met the younger boy’s gaze. The smallest of smiles appeared on Even’s face before he looked away again and yanked his bike out of the mess of bikes, causing a few others to topple over.

“Oops,” Even said as he pushed the bike onto the street.

Just then did Isak realize that he had been staring the whole time and forgot to unlock his own bike. He quickly apologized to Even, went to his bike and pushed it onto the street next to Even’s.

“Your place or mine?” Even asked and Isak stopped in his tracks. He thought for a moment before he said:

“Yours.”

Even nodded and got on his bike. Isak followed him and they drove down the street, the chilly air messing up their hair and creeping under their clothes.

When they finally reached Even’s flat, both of them shivered and shattered their teeth.

“Kakao?” Even asked when the door fell shut behind them and they slipped out of their shoes. Isak nodded and rubbed his hands on his upper arms, trying to get warm. Even saw this and inclined his head towards his bedroom.

“Get comfortable,” he offered and Isak didn’t need to be told twice- As Even went into the kitchen, Isak entered the bedroom and looked around. Nothing had changed from the last – and first – time he had been here, except for a few new drawings on the dresser door.

Isak eyes the couch as another shiver ran down his spine and before he could stop himself he clambered up the ladder onto Even’s loft bed. He slid under the blanket and pulled it up to his chin, hoping that the shivering would soon stop.

He listened to the clanging of spoons against cups and the soft hum of the microwave as Even heated up the milk.

Isak curled up into a ball as the microwave dinged. A few moments later the quiet tap-tap of Even’s feet on the boarded floor alerted Isak to his return.

But then it was silent before Even asked into the silence.

“Isak?”

Isak pulled the blanket down a bit and scooted closer to the edge of the bed.

“Up here,” he said and Even looked up with the softest smile Isak had ever seen and handed Isak one of the cups.

Isak freed one hand from under the blanket and took the offered beverage. Sitting up, he brought the cup up to his face and inhaled the chocolaty scent. The warmth of the milk seeped into his palms as he clutched his hands around the cup.

“Can I join you?” Even then asked and Isak looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“This is your bed, not mine,” he responded and made space for Even beside him. The older boy then got up the ladder, cautiously balancing the cup in one hand while steadying himself with the other until he plopped down next to Isak. He almost spilled his hot cocoa.

They sat in silence as they drank the cocoa, only their knees touching. Isak studied the drawing again from afar, but Even studied Isak’s face.

Suddenly Even leaned over and captured Isak’s lips, taking the cup from Isak’s hand and setting it down on a little board to the side.

Isak inhaled sharply as Even pushed him back and into the mattress. Even’s body pressed down on top of him. Isak was painfully aware of all the tiny little spots their bodies met – their thighs, their chests, their lips, their crotches...

“Fuck,” Isak mumbled between kisses and wiggled back a bit to bring some space between them. Even furled his eyebrows for the fraction of a second before he let it go and rolled over to lie down next to Isak.

The boys looked at each other for a few long moments before Isak shifted onto his side and slung an arm around Even’s middle, putting his head on the other one’s chest. Even caressed the side of Isak’s torso, his breath getting caught in Isak’s hair. He listened to Even’s heartbeat as he steeled himself for what he was gonna say next.

“I saw you and Sonja at Emma’s party,” Isak said, the words bubbling up. Even tensed, his breath stopping for a second.

“That...” Even started but then stopped, then started again. “Is that why you haven’t been at school last week?” he asked, again running his fingers up and down Isak’s side.

“Not only because of that,” Isak replied, his voice small.

He felt Even nod and stayed silent. He wanted Even to explain it without him having to ask for it.

“I’m sorry,” Even started, his voice the quietest whisper. “But it wasn’t what you probably thought it was. I didn’t... I didn’t lie to you when I said we were on a break. But there at the party... there was this guy who wouldn’t leave me alone and I knew Sonja was there so I texted her to ask her to help me out.”

For a few moments it was silent in the room, Even still rubbing his thumb, Isak still listening to Even’s heartbeat.

“If I knew you had been there,” Even said and Isak tilted his head to look at him. “I would’ve kissed you instead.”

Isak blushed and buried his face in the nook of Even’s neck, feeling the chuckle that rose up in Even. But then it died away and Even held Isak close.

“I’m sorry I hurt you. It’s just... I needed some time. When you have been together with someone as long as I have been with Sonja, it’s not that easy to just say “It’s over”.”

Even let the words hang in the air between them. Isak thought about this for a minute before he mumbled into Even’s skin:

“But it is over now?”

“Ja,” Even replied immediately, like he didn’t want to leave any doubts.

“And you’re not getting back together?” Isak pressed on.

“Nei,” Even said through a chortle and slung both his arms around Isak.

Isak was glad that Even couldn’t see his face right now because his eyes were watery and his lips were stretched into the biggest smile and honestly, he felt quite pathetic.

“We’re good?” Even then asked and slightly let go off Isak. Isak blinked a few times and then looked up at Even and felt blinded by his smile.

“Yeah, we’re good,” Isak agreed and stretched to meet Even’s lips.

“We’re good,” Even echoed as Isak’s lips were millimeters from his.

And then he placed his lips on Isak’s and every thought vanished. It was just the two of them, Isak and Even, lips on lips, skin on skin, and nothing else mattered.

They were good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me as I was writing this (even tho it was only a few days!) Let's all start a prayer circle that Isak and Even end up together happily ever after!


End file.
